The dream
by hypnotic poison
Summary: When Aragorn dreams of Arwen in ttt. Thoughts of deep feelings and how he does not want to leave her. Im not very good at summarys. this is my first romance so it could be different. Plez R+R. =p


Disclaimer: don't own them. I so wish I did though. Yes it is the text from the film, not mine.  
  
Taken from two towers when Aragorn sleeps and remembers what Arwen said to him in Rivendell about the quest. This is what Aragorn is feeling for her and what her words do to him. Sorry this is only short, I will write Arwen's point of view if any one wants me to and if I get good reviews on this. So please R+R. flame if you want I'm not bothered, cause this is my first romance fic. So go for it I like people to have there own views.  
I miss her as the sun misses the moon forever chasing memories, which can not be caught. She has scorched my heart with passion, unleashed the fires of my being. The one who visits my dreams and has engraved her spirit in my soul.  
  
Her beauty is a delicate as a rose, and her wisdom more knowledgeable than the prophets in the south. I would cross a thousand seas and would go into the depths of Mordor to save her.  
  
Although I can not stay, I wish to. The flames of love burn bright under her hypnotic spell. The slightest touch or glance makes me want to hold her and keep her form any danger. I want forever to keep her close and listen to the angel that she is.  
  
The one emblem of our love is a single pendent, small and elegant with immense detail. Although it is small it has so much meaning. This gift I will treasure forever knowing that I will always have her love, this which gives me the strength to over come any fear.  
  
As I close my eyes I hear her angel voice calling to me over confusion and doubt.  
  
"The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart. Go to sleep."  
  
I am brought to her by the gentle touch of her lips on mine. The kiss revives me from my dream like state and the one I love awakes me.  
  
" I am asleep. This is a dream."  
  
I open my eyes and see the beauty that contends with no other. She speaks again and I listen intently.  
  
"Then it is a good dream. Sleep."  
  
The thoughts that fill my head are racing faster than can keep up with, and before I realise what I have said the one topic I don't want to talk about has been brought up.  
  
"Sleep.  
  
Minlû pedich nin, i aur hen telitha." [Translation: "You told me once, this day would come."]  
I did not want to discuss this, I wanted our last night together to be happy. I could see that Arwen had also been ignoring the subject. And yet Arwen replied with grace. The tone of her voice not changing from that, which had, awakened me.  
  
"Û i vethed.nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn." [Translation: "this is not the end it is the beginning. You must go with Frodo. That is your path."]  
  
I knew this was true. I knew I had to go but I did not wish to follow in the footsteps of my forefathers.  
  
"Dolen i vâd o nin." [Translation: "My path is hidden from me."]  
  
I did not want to leave Arwen, and go on path's unseen. I want to be forever by her side. I could see the pain in Arwen's eyes, she did not want to send me away but she had no choice she had to protect middle earth.  
  
"Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach." [Translation: "It is already laid before your feet, you cannot falter now."]  
  
With this Arwen did not look at me. The sorrow and guilt was building up in me for putting her through this I needed to tell her I was sorry but she didn't let me.  
  
"Arwen" She did not let me speak. Arwen spoke the words that assured me that leaving was for the best.  
  
"Ae ú-esteliach nad. estelio han. Estelio ammen. [Translation: "if you trust nothing else, trust this. Trust us."]  
  
As Arwen said this she looked me straight in the eye. I knew she was right and I could not stay I had to go with Frodo. Arwen placed one final soft and delicate kiss on my lips and there we stayed embraced in each other's arms. 


End file.
